Conventionally, an image processing apparatus which calculates a motion vector among a plurality of images using various methods such as a pattern matching method and a gradient method has been proposed.
As such an image processing apparatus calculating a motion vector, for example, PTL 1 discloses an image processing apparatus which reduces a circuit scale or processing time while suppressing false detection of a motion vector. Specifically, PTL 1 discloses obtaining an edge component of each pixel of an input image, dividing the input image into a plurality of thinning unit blocks, comparing magnitude of the edge components, leaving pixels with large edge components and thinning the other pixels for each thinning unit block, and generating a motion vector candidate based on offset positions of the remaining pixels within the thinning unit block.